


The Wings

by greenwhitebobo



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein paar Gedanken. Viel zu späte Verlustbewältigung auf meine Art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Das kam dabei heraus, als ich allein war, meinen Mp3-Player auf Shuffle laufen ließ und dieser Gustavo Santaolalla's "The Wings" aus dem Film Brokeback Mountain spielte. Die Gedanken, die ich schon seit gestern permanent mit mir herumtrage, obwohl ich sie wahrscheinlich schon viel länger mit mir herumtragen sollte, kamen wieder durch - und sie wollten raus.  
> Kursiv dargestellte Textzeilen sind Zitate aus dem Film Brokeback Mountain.
> 
> Anmerkungen, Feedback und konstruktive Kritik sind wie immer gern gesehen.
> 
> (01. Mai 2011)

 

 

Du warst der einzige Mensch, der mich kannte und mich vielleicht jemals kennen wird – alles von mir. Ich denke, es ist bezeichnend für mich, dass gerade dieser Mensch nicht mehr lebt. Es ist nicht so, dass ich denke, dass du an diesem Wissen, das ich dir aufgebürdet habe, erstickt bist – aber andererseits: wer weiß das schon?

Du hast nicht darum gebeten. Du hast keine Fragen gestellt. Das war auch nicht nötig, denn scheinbar ist es jawohl so, dass sich zerbrochene Seelen und kaputte Geister erkennen, wenn sie einander sehen. Jedenfalls kommt es mir manchmal so vor. Und mit dir war es definitiv der Fall.

Nur haben wir uns viel zu selten gesehen.

_  
Never enough time, never enough…_

  
War es, weil du es nicht sehen wolltest? Nicht sehen wolltest, wie ich langsam aber sicher so werde wie du?

Jahre meines Lebens habe ich damit verbracht, mich zu fragen, wo du bist und was du gerade machst. Ob du überhaupt noch lebst.

Dann warst du plötzlich wieder da und die Zeiten mit dir machten die Zeiten ohne dich vergessen.

_  
If you can't fix it, you gotta stand it._

  
Ich bin älter geworden und habe es einfach hingenommen, denn ändern konnte ich es sowieso nicht. Irgendwann war ich an dem Punkt, an dem ich nicht mehr einfach nur vermissen und mir die quälenden Fragen stellen wollte.

Wahrscheinlich hast du es geahnt: ich habe versucht, dich zu hassen. Dafür, dass du so oft nicht da warst, dass du dich oft jahrelang nicht gemeldet hast. Die Betonung liegt auf 'versucht'. Natürlich habe ich es nicht geschafft. Es tat noch mehr weh.

Ich wollte es einfach sein lassen. Ich wollte, dass es mir egal ist. Dass du mir egal bist. Denn selbst, als du nicht da warst, hast du es noch geschafft, mir wehzutun. Ich glaube, ich war sogar irgendwann kurz davor, es zu schaffen – und dann warst du wieder da und du wolltest bleiben.

_  
It could be like this, just like this, always._

  
Und du hast mich angesehen und sofort waren für mich die Jahre zuvor vergessen. Alles war wieder gut.

Und du hast mich angesehen und sofort hast du dir für die Jahre, in denen du nicht da warst, die Schuld gegeben. Weil du es sofort gemerkt hast. Nichts war gut. Gar nichts.

Und Stück für Stück musstest du wieder gehen. Du wolltest es nicht, du hast dagegen angekämpft, aber die Krankheit war nun mal stärker. Du wolltest bleiben. Diesmal wirklich. Ich musste mit ansehen, wie mit jedem Treffen etwas mehr von dir verschwand und langsam aber sicher starb. Dabei gab es doch noch so viele verpasste Jahre, die nachgeholt werden wollten…

_  
We could have had a good life together, a fucking real good life._

  
Und dann musstest du gehen. Wirklich. Für immer.

Ich wusste, dass es so kommen würde, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass ich bereit war, es auch zu begreifen. Und zu akzeptieren schon gleich gar nicht.

Und wieder wollte ich dich dafür hassen, dass du mich alleine gelassen hast. Anfangs klappte das ganz gut, denn immerhin war es ja deine Schuld, dass wir so wenig Zeit zusammen hatten.

Aber irgendwie ist es in den letzten Jahren in den Hintergrund geraten. Frag mich nicht, wie das passieren konnte. Es hätte nicht passieren dürfen; ich hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen. Aber wieder wollte ich mich dem einfach nicht länger stellen. Wieder tat es viel zu sehr weh, als dass ich es hätte zulassen können. Ich wollte einfach nicht daran denken.

  
Sieben Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Ich bin erwachsen geworden – und irgendwie auch nicht. Ich will nicht an dich denken, weil es zu sehr schmerzt und bin jedes Mal erschrocken darüber, dass ich in Gedanken mit dir rede, wenn ich abends am offenen Fenster meine Gute-Nacht-Zigarette rauche.

  
Es gibt noch so viel zu sagen. So viele Fragen, die ich dir stellen möchte und die früher nie über meine Lippen gekommen sind, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe. Weil ich zu feige war und geglaubt habe, dass du sauer werden und wieder abhauen würdest. Wo warst du so lange? Hast du an mich gedacht? Daran, was du mir antust? Warum hast du dich nie gemeldet? Wie hast du es als Einziger geschafft, in mir zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch?  
  
Damals, als ich mich auf den Weg in die große weite Welt gemacht habe, wärst du sicher stolz auf mich gewesen. Du hast wahrscheinlich mehr von der Welt gesehen, als ich jemals werde.

Und deswegen tut es gerade jetzt auch so verdammt weh.

  
Der Tag an der See war wundervoll.

Ich hatte gehofft, den Kopf ein wenig freikriegen zu können, für viele Sachen, die demnächst anstehen. Stattdessen hab ich nur an dich gedacht.

Du und die See…

Und dann waren da diese vielen Schiffe.

Du hättest es geliebt.

  
Sieben Jahre sind eine verdammt lange Zeit. Aber wie es scheint, habe ich wohl so lange gebraucht, um mich darauf einlassen zu können. Nur tut es diesmal noch viel mehr weh als vorher.

  
_Sometimes I miss you so much I can hardly stand it._  


 

 


End file.
